


Hard to Handle

by pickyourselfupfred



Series: Fred and Ginger forever [4]
Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/pseuds/pickyourselfupfred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things continue between F & G in a good way - the way fiction can make anything happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Handle

They didn’t see each other again for a few months and in the intervening period Fred developed a few problems in his personal life that instinctively he knew he had to tell Ginge about. He’d always been able to talk to her about anything and this was something he had to say. He would tell all when they met up again.

At the meeting Fred was taken aback by what he saw. She looked haggard and had surely lost a lot of weight. The sparkle in her eyes was missing and he immediately assumed that her fierce drive to succeed in movies was making her work too hard. He noticed too that her hand shook. My God he thought she’s really ill. Everything he intended to say went out of his head.  
‘Fred, it’s good to see you again’.  
‘You too Ginge, you’re not looking terribly well though’.  
‘I’m fine. Just need to get the old dancing shoes on again’.  
He didn’t really know what to say but replied, ‘Shall we just have a slow waltz to loosen up’.

When they got into hold Fred was alarmed to feel how the bones in her spine were so prominent. She felt so frail in his arms. They’d barely danced once around the room before she said, ‘Sorry Fred – I’ve got to sit down’.  
‘Gin you can’t work today. Get yourself home and get well’.  
She reluctantly agreed and left. Pan, who’d been watching said to Fred, ‘I don’t know what’s the matter with the kid. I think there’s something awfully wrong’.

Fred had no heart to carry on himself that day and when he got back home decided to phone Lela, her mother. Maybe she would know what was happening. He was surprised when Ginger answered.  
‘Gin’, he said, ‘I didn’t expect to find you there. How are you, are you ok?’  
‘ I’m alright, just tired’.  
‘Both Pan and I were worried about you. Can I help in any way?’  
‘No’, she hesitated, ‘Yes. Not now though. I’ll come in tomorrow as usual. If you can spare me a little private time we’ll talk’.

He was early in the next day and told Pan he needed time with her. Pan agreed to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. When she arrived he sat her down and began to speak.  
‘Before you say anything, I’ve got something you need to know’.  
She nodded ok; she was too tired to argue.  
‘ I was going to tell you this yesterday but, well you know how things were. The thing is things are getting kinda problematic in my marriage. When I met Phyllis I thought she’d anchor me a little. I’d gone though a bit of a rough period you see’.  
She looked at him.  
‘Well Phyllis was quiet, reserved and she wasn’t interested in my stage work or show biz. I found out she was also very determined. I’d wanted a balance, she wanted me to fit in with her life and I’ve let her take over. I’m fond of her but she can be very manipulative, just like my mother. They’re both pretty possessive and that doesn’t make an easy marriage. I just don’t have any fun or contentment anymore’.  
Ginger thought this was the longest speech he’d ever made and it really came from the heart.  
‘ To cut a long story short we’ve agreed to put some space between us, to see what may or may not happen. Yesterday she went away to New York for a couple of months, ostensibly to visit her folks. I’ve moved into rooms in Pan’s apartment block, I didn’t want to be at home. Perhaps it’s the wrong time to tell you when you’re so ill, but you more than anyone had a right to know’.  
She took his hand and held it tightly.  
‘Oh Fred, what a crazy world. You’ve just told me all the reasons my marriage is failing too’.  
‘What do you mean Gin’.  
‘Lew is a good guy. I guess I married him on the rebound so to speak. I just wanted an ordinary marriage, a bit of give and take, but I found he likes to control me, like the things he likes. He’d like to keep me like a bird in a cage. He even made me sign a pre-nupt. That’s not what I wanted. I wanted equality. I couldn’t bear it any longer so about a month ago I moved back with mom. It’s wrecked me Fred, I’ve failed in two marriages already and I just feel ground down. I’m very scared’.  
Fred dared to put his arm around her.  
‘ I guess neither of us have been sensible in choosing partners. Opposites don’t necessarily attract’.  
‘When we were…. We were equals weren’t we – not you or me just us?’  
‘Yes’, he said with a sigh.  
‘Oh Fred, what can I do? You always know’.  
‘To start with we’ve got to make you well again. Don’t worry about rehearsals, come in if you like and watch Pan and me work on steps. And you’ve got to eat. It’s like dancing with a skeleton’, he paused, ‘but a very pretty one’.

For the next week he treated her very gently and tried his utmost to heal her. He brought in cookies and chocolate sundaes – her favourites. They went to various diners, sometimes with Pan, sometimes alone. He made her sit on the couch in the rehearsal room and he and Pan did silly things to make her laugh. He drove her back home every night. Little by little he saw her face begin to fill out again, her stamina improve and some of her fizz come back. When they broke after Saturday rehearsal he said, ‘ I think you’re feeling just a bit better aren’t you?’  
She nodded.  
‘What about coming back to mine and we’ll kick around a few ideas for dances. I’ll make you lunch’, he grinned.  
‘ You know you can’t cook Fred’.  
‘No but I can make a mean Reuben sandwich’, he laughed.

When he drove her back to her mom’s he told her that he’d pick her up next day to go to the beach.  
‘You need some sunshine and fresh air and you could swim if you liked. It’ll do you good’.  
‘I’d like that’, she replied. She knew he was right.

He came early and they drove down the coast until he found an almost deserted beach.  
‘Come on Gin’, he said holding the car door open for her, ‘I’ve got everything we need’.  
From the back seat he took a beach towel and a brown paper sack.  
‘Something to sit on and a picnic lunch’.  
She eyed the bag suspiciously.  
‘More Reuben sandwiches?’  
He grinned, ‘I’ve brought slaw as well’.  
She gave him one of her playful thumps.

Once they’d found a good place he asked if she had brought her bathing costume along.  
‘Yes, but there’s nowhere to change’.  
‘Wrap yourself in the beach towel. No one will see you’.  
‘Well there’s nothing here you haven’t seen before’, she said smiling at his discomfort.  
Nevertheless she swathed herself in the big towel and by dint of careful wriggling managed to change. Fred turned his back but occasionally glanced over his shoulder. She did look stunning in the costume. All those treats had given her back the lovely womanly shape he loved.  
‘Aren’t you coming in?’  
‘I’d rather watch you enjoy yourself but I’ll come down and paddle’.  
He made an exaggerated mime of rolling up his trousers and they walked to the sea’s edge.

She swam and floated for a while and then splashed Fred with great enthusiasm. Thoroughly soaked he trailed back to their spot followed by a giggling Ginger. He broke out sandwiches and both ate heartily.

After their lunch Ginger got out some oil from her bag.  
‘I’m starting to redden up. Will you rub this on my back?’  
He grabbed the bottle and with light circular motions began to apply the oil. He loved her back and he was pleased that the sharp bones of a week ago were once again soft and rounded. He traced the length of her spine with his fingers and made a decision. It could backfire but he was going to do it anyway. Taking her shoulders he turned her towards him and gently kissed her. 

She didn’t push him away; she kissed him back, very easy, very naturally.  
‘Should we be doing this?’  
‘No’, he said, ‘but I’m not going to apologise. I don’t know where my marriage is going and you think yours is washed up too. You know I still love you Gin and although I’ve tried to get over you I never will’.  
‘I thought you hated me, we got to be so nasty to each other’.  
‘When I met you again I wasn’t thinking clearly and I did really stupid things. I’m so sorry baby’.  
He could see that she, like him, was battling with all sorts of emotions.  
‘Where do we go from here Fred?’  
‘I think’, he said carefully, ‘I’d like to be with you a lot more in the next few weeks whilst we have the chance to try and sort this mess out. I’d like you to stay at my place but I’m not putting any pressure on you – you don’t need it. I’ll take whatever answer you give me’.  
‘ I need to think about it. It’s a huge step and I can’t think straight with you around. Take me home and I’ll be honest with you and let you know my decision as soon as I can’.

He took her back to Lela’s. He didn’t try to hold or kiss her. He could see she was in turmoil.  
‘See you tomorrow Gin -just another ordinary rehearsal. Don’t worry’.

During rehearsal next day they both carried on as if everything was normal. He and Pan were still joking around her and she joined in with the laughs. Fred had no idea what she might decide.

When a knock came at the apartment door Fred opened it expecting to see Pan’s face. Ginger was standing there, suitcase in hand.  
‘I want to be with you’.  
‘You’re sure’.  
‘As I’ll ever be’.  
He took the case from her and led her in.  
‘Does Lela know?’  
‘ She wanted me to come here. Her exact words were, - I know Fred can make you happy and that’s all I want for you ‘.  
‘That’s very kind’.  
‘I have a feeling now that she stopped away that extra week in New York so we could get together’.  
‘ Gin, I love your ma’.

They now did what was so familiar in the past. After they had undressed each other Ginger knelt between his legs and did something that she knew he’d enjoy a lot. When she heard his breathing becoming ragged she straddled him, burying him deeply inside her. He came quickly as she knew he would. It didn’t matter; they knew what would happen next. She waited as he caught his breath then slowly started to move her hips and use her pelvic muscles to stir him again. He loved how she could do this.  
‘You cat’, he muttered.  
She smiled and began to make all those sounds he loved to hear. He remembered exactly when to turn her and begin making those slow, deep thrusts she adored. She climaxed quickly and he soon followed.  
‘Welcome home Fred’.

It was the happiest time and the most fun either of them had experienced in making a movie. Fred ensured there were no interruptions, insisting on total privacy during rehearsals. This meant when the banter became foreplay they could let themselves go.

He wanted to create a dance for her to show the depth of his love and ‘Smoke gets in your eyes’ was an obviously choice. Even though he was trying to be romantic their silly sense of humour kept breaking through and on this occasion led to a confession. For the first run through he had asked Hal Bourne to record the tune at a slow pace. As they began to dance, very slowly Ginger said to him, ‘Fred…… isn’t……..it……..awfully…….slow’.  
‘Well………………….Ginger…………………this…………………is…………………how………………I………………………want……………….it……………..to…………….go’.  
‘O……………………………………………………………K’.  
It broke him up. The dancer supreme fell over his own feet and he grabbed Ginger as he went down. They rolled over and over on the floor and, as he came to rest on top of her, forgot where he was and kissed her. It was a long extended kiss and when they broke suddenly realised that Pan was staring at them.  
‘Tell him Fred’.  
So they told Pan, their most trusted friend, the secret of the love. He was really pleased for them. Although he’d never tell Fred, he had never liked Phyllis, finding her cold and distant and she sure hated Ginger and her work with Fred. All he said was, ‘I’m glad for you guys, you deserve it, carry on and …. I’ll leave now. And happily they did carry on from where they’d left off.

‘You know Gin’, he said as few days later when they both woke, ‘I’ve got a great idea’.  
‘Oh yeah, go on’.  
‘Audiences think we are making love when we dance’.  
‘Yes’.  
‘Well why don’t we do that?’  
‘What in high heels and a dress suit. Kinda awkward’.  
‘No you idiot, what if I choreograph some moves that we’ll know the meaning of but others will think we’re just having fun’.  
‘Sounds weird to me. You’d never get it past Hays’.  
‘Bet you I could –and I think it’ll work with ‘Hard to Handle’.  
‘You’re crazy’, she said and kissed him.

Rehearsals for the song were hilarious. They tried all kinds of moves and had so much fun. Pan hadn’t a clue about what was going on – he just thought it was marvellous everything was going well.  
‘I’ve got this great move Ginge’, said Fred and proceeded to show her a lunging, turning step where he got to put his leg between her thighs.  
‘You know what this means baby’,  
‘I think I can probably guess’.  
He also suggested some hip-to-hip moves, which they tried out with lots of giggles. Ginger came up with starting the routine with a mock fight, ‘Like we do sometimes before getting serious’. By the time they’d worked out most of the steps they could hardly dance for laughing.  
‘What’s all this about?’ asked Pan.  
He’d never seen Fred like this. He normally concentrated hard on making the dance perfection. Maybe it was love.  
‘Dunno’, grinned Fred, ‘maybe something tickled my fancy’. 

How to end the dance came to him and he and Ginger flopped back in bed after a particularly energetic bout of lovemaking.  
‘ That’s it Gin – we’ll whirl around really fast then collapse at the end, just like now. Won’t it be great to be to be the only ones who know?’  
‘I never knew you had such a filthy mind’.

The night before they filmed the dance their lovemaking was rougher than usual as if they were consumed with raw passion. They sixtynined, Fred took her from behind and later against the shower wall. Far from leaving them exhausted they were hyper energetic as they blocked the dance before the shoot began. As the cameras turned and the routine started, because they were aware of what it represented they added a kind of verbal soundtrack that reflected what they did in reality. There were plenty of laughs and giggles, Fred grunted ‘Go girl’ and ‘Yeah’ as he did when they moved against each other and Ginger squeaked and moaned as she became more and more aroused. They knew the first take would be the one but had to repeat the dance a couple of times though it took all their control.  
‘That’ll show them what really good sex is’, whispered Fred in her ear.

Fred called a halt after this.  
‘I’m tired guys and could do with a rest. Let’s wrap for the day. I’m sure that Miss Rogers would like that too’.  
‘I’d just like to go home to bed’, she said innocently.  
Of course they did and ended their day with weary but tender love.

Shooting was coming to an end and Phyllis was returning any day now.  
‘I’ll have to go back to the house soon Ginge’.  
‘We knew that would happen. It won’t mean we stop seeing each other and getting time together. I know it’s cheating on others but it seems so right. I mean in five years we’ve only been like a couple for a few months’.  
‘That I want you is non negotiable. It’s how that’s the problem. I think I have to ask for a divorce. I’ve thought about it for quite a while’.  
‘ I don’t think you could do that Fred. We’re solid now and if it has to be like this I’m happy with that’.  
‘When she returns I’ll ask her, you’ll see’.  
Ginger pulled him towards her, ‘Till then love me and what will be will be.


End file.
